Don't Scream
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: What if Fiyero hadn't shown up at the catfight scene? Fiyeraba Musicalverse AU
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first Wicked Fanfic. I really hope you like it and I hope I'm accepted into your community. Please review. Help and ideas are greatly appreciated. There is a reason for the way I'm wording the narrative **_

She sat quietly, curled up into a ball, not one glimmer of her green skin shown, but everyone knew she was there. She was spending all of her life locked up in the Southstairs. All the guards knew her, and they all wanted a piece of her. She was thrown around like an old rag doll. She didn't scream anymore; she knew that one would even care. Her once beautiful glimmering green skin was now a system of scars, burns, cuts, scraps and bruises. Even in her extremely weakened state, she still terrified people. The only person in Southstairs she didn't scare was her cell mate. Her cell mate is the solitary person who knows what happens when midnight rolls around. At midnight, when all the guards are asleep, their cell door opens and the same man walks in. It's the only time the cell mate has seen the witch smile. She has asked the witch numerous times who he was and the witch's answer was always the same 'It doesn't matter.' After answering the girl, the witch would go to sleep, simply to be woken up to be beaten. This time when the cell mate asked who the man was, she was given a different answer. "Do you really want to know, Eayna?" This was one of the few times the witch actully used her cellmate's name. Eayna stared at her in shock and wonder that she gave a different anwer.

"Is it better that I don't know?" Eayna asked, her eyes wondering between the green which and the window, which the moonlight shone threw and reveled the color of the witch.

"Well, you always seem to ask who he is, but if you don't want to, it's fine by me." The witch got up from her normal perch on the bench.

"Wait." She turned around to look at the young girl. "Please tell me who he is." The witch smirked as she returned to her spot.

"You have to promise me not to tell anyone."

"I promised you that the first night I was here." The witch's brown eyes looked directly into Eayna's green ones.

"The man is my husband." Eayna opened her mouth to ask a question when her cell mate threw her hand up. "Questions can wait until tomorrow." With those words she crossed the cell to her mattress. Eayna returned her own mattress and slowly fell asleep as a million questions went threw her head.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me. Also thanks for making me feel welcomed.**_

Eayna woke up the next morning to the normal sound of the guards dragging her cellmate out to beat her. After the normal half an hour past, the guards brought the witch back, throwing her onto her bed. The young girl took notice that her cell mate was unconscious again. She got up and started to clean the green woman's reopened wounds. Eayna slow and carefully finished cleaning the bright red blood off of her cell mate's green skin She had so many question about the night before that still rattled around in her head. Deciding it was better to let her wake up on her own, Eayna just sat there, making sure the green one was still breathing. Hours pasted and Eayna wondered if the witch was ever going to wake up. The guards brought in dinner and they couldn't wake her. For the first time, Eayna was scared that the guards had gone to far. Soon it was midnight and Eayna sat in her normal spot, waiting for the man to tell him about his wife. As the cell door opened, the man turned to Eayna. "Where is she?" Eayna pointed to the mattress which held the woman.

"She's been that way all day," Eayna told him before he walked to over to where his wife was. He laid down next to her, running his hand threw her hair.

"Fae," the man whispered slowly as he caressed his wife's cheek. "Fae," he repeated, this time, worry filled his voice. "Fae, please wake." She groaned before speaking.

"It hurts," she whispered, her eyes still tightly. It was the first time Eayna and the man heard her complain about the pain she was in. "It hurts, Yero," she whispered, this time with a tear sliding down her cheek. He wiped it away before gently kissing her.

"I know Fae, I know. I'm going to talk to Glinda." She only nodded her head before laying it on her husband's chest. She soon fell asleep to the sound of her husband's heartbeat.

When Fiyero got up to leave, he turned to look at Eayna. "Please keep her safe. She's my wife and if anything happened to her, I don't know what I would do. Seeing her like this is hard enough."

"If she means so much to you then why don't you get her out of here?" Eayna snapped at him. He looked at her, his blue eyes meeting her green ones.

"Eanya, I'm working on it, she'll be out by the end of the week. I just need to make sure she stays breathing until then." Eanya nodded and he disappeared into the dark hallways of the Southstairs' west wing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I don't know how to thank you guys enough with the reviews you leave. I know that my chapters are short, but it helps keep me keep writing so I don't losing interest **_

Fiyero ran through the palace's multiple hallways and passageways, trying to locate Glinda the good's office. During the four years that Elphaba has been locked up, Glinda took over Oz, trying to fix everything to the way her best friend would approve of. Fiyero stopped at the door which had a huge, glittery, pink letter 'G'. He knocked on the door, fully knowing that the ruler of Oz would be up at this time. "What," She spat out before answering the door. "Fiyero? What do you want with me at this hour of night?"

"Can I come in?" Glinda opened the door wider to let him in before closing it. "You have to let Elphaba go."

"We both know I can't do that," Glinda spoke, her voice lower than before.

"Glinda," Fiyero said calmly. "You have to, unless you want your best friend murdered at the hand of the Southstairs guards!" Fiyero watched as Glinda sat down in the over sized pink chair behind her desk.

"If I go visit her, will you leave me alone?" Fiyero slammed his hands onto her desk.

"No Glinda! She's is a ticking time bomb! Those guards are going to kill her. We need to get her out. How many times do I have to tell you that? You're married, how would Hax feel if you were locked up and being beaten?" Glinda looked at him and sighed.

"I get your point but if I let her go that means I would have to let all of the other people who have families go too."

"The other aren't getting beaten."

"I'll try Fiyero."

"That's all I ask you Glinda. Thank you." With that, Fiyero left. Glinda spent the next three hours pacing her office floor trying to figure out how she could get her best friend out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:Thanks again for all the reviews! This one is a tad bit longer**_

Screaming. That's what Eayna woke up to the next morning. With each scream, she felt her stomach churn itself. She hadn't heard those screams since her first year here. She stood, gripping the rails of her cell, wanting to see what her cell mate was screaming about. That's when she saw the green woman, limping her way back her the cell, with little help from the guard that escorted her. Eayna got out of the way so the witch could get to her mattress. Once the guard left, Eayna went over to the woman. That's when she saw the reason the witch had screamed. There was gash from the middle of her rip cage all the way down to her hip. The gash was thin, the width of a finger nail but Eayna could tell that she was still in pain. Eayna got the first aid kit, that Fiyero had hidden in their cell, out. She kneed down next to the mattress and started slowly wrapping the large wound. "What's the point? Why would you just let me bleed out and die?"

"Elphaba, you have so much to live for."

"Yea, like what?" The witch scoffed at her.

"Your husband." Eayna pinned the bandage in place and sat down on her feet. "He loves you Elphie. I know you don't see how much he truly does."

"Yea, whatever. Nobody has ever loved me." Eayna sighed. She had heard all the stories about how her father used to beat her and how her sister was always ashamed with her. "Plus," She started, trying to sit up, wincing because of the pain, but managed to get up, "If he loves me so much, why am I still here? He's the Captain of the Gale Force!"

"Please not yelling at me. He's trying to get you out of here. Will you at least let him try?"

"Eayna, you don't get it."

"I don't get what?"

"I'm hated by everyone in Oz. Even if I got out, there will always be people after me." Just then, Eayna noticed a small pink bubble appear on the other side of the cell. "Great," The witch muttered under her breath as the bubble popped to revile Glinda. "Can I help you?" She spoke to her friend.

"Well, if you're going to treat me like that, I'll be more than happy to leave."

"NO!" Eayna spoke up. "She needs help." Eayna stood up and crossed over to her bed as the witch rolled her eyes.

"I do not need help." Eayna rolled her eyes in return.

"You could barely sit up."

"I told you not to close it!"

"WELL, I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU BLEED OUT ON TO THE FLOOR OF OUR CELL!" With that Eayna rolled over on to her side, her back facing both of the witches. Glinda sat down at her friend's feet and just stared at her.

"Why are you here?" The green one asked Glinda.

"Fiyero sent me."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:So I thank you all for the nice reviews and I get none...Gessh people these days!**_

The green woman looked at her best friend in shock. Fiyero had told her multiple times that he was going to talk to Glinda, but she never believed him. She never believed that he would go so out of his way for her. She never believed that he truly loves her. After four years, she was still getting used to the idea of someone is out there, loving her and missing her every second she's locked up. "Fiyero sent you?" She repeated her best friend, needing to hear the words again.

"He loves you, Elphie..."

"I TOLD YOU!" Eayna yelled from her mattress. Glinda laughed before taking a hold of her best friend's left hand. That's when she felt what Fiyero was so scared about. She felted the raised scars and the roughness of the burns.

"How long have they been doing this to you?" The wicked witch looked at her friend before trying to pull her hand away. "Elphaba. Tell me. Now!"

"Everyday, for four years." The woman who spoke looked down at her lap. Glinda got up and hugged her friend. The witch took a sharp breath in and bite her bottom lip, distracting her from the pain she was in.

"Oh, Elphie. I'm so sorry," Glinda whispered to her as she pulled away from the hug. "To be beaten like that for..." Glinda started to do the math in her head to calculate how many days it would've been. She tapped a finger against her lips as she thought. The witch couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't strain yourself." Glinda looked at her friend before rolling her eyes playfully. "The answer is 1461."

"Wow," Glinda said in shock. She stayed there all night, catching up with her best friend and laughing that Eayna's random outbursts. When the guards came around with dinner, she hid under the bench. Not without complaining first. Soon, before the 3 women in the cell noticed, midnight had come and Fiyero came in, making the cell even more crowded. The wounded one hadn't moved, even breathing hurt her side. He kissed the top of her head before siting down at next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Glinda cleared her throat from her spot on the small bench.

"So what's the plan?" Fiyero asked, glancing at Glinda. Glinda proceeded to tell him her plan to get the witch out. Today was going to be that day that witch had waited for for so long. Eayna let a tear slid down her cheek as she hugged her friend. After the goodbyes were said, Fiyero picked up his wife and placed her in Glinda the Good's awaiting arms. Then with the burst of a bubble, they were gone. Fiyero thanked Eayna for all that she did before disappearing into the darkness of the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:Did Nessarose come back to life and kidnap all of my reviewers? You better love me now because the speech in this chapter was extremely hard to write. This chapter is defiantly the turning point in the story  
**_

Fiyero wouldn't help but smile when he walked into his bedroom. He saw his wife passed out in his bed, enjoying the comfort the bed provided. He quickly changed his clothes and laid down next to her. He watched the blanket go up and down due to her breathing. He watched her nose crinkle up at random times. He watched as a smile danced across her face. He watched her as she slept. She was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever met, even with the countless scars. He knew that all Oz is getting ready to break loose, but she was here and she's safe. He wrapped his arm around her and soon drifted off to sleep.

He woke up the next morning to someone banging down the door. "I'm coming, hold on," He told person as he walked towards the door. He opened it to revile Glinda and Hax standing on the other side. "What do you two want?"

"Oh, to the Unnamed God, Fiyero! You need to get dressed!" Glinda screamed at him.

"Why do I need to do that?" He questioned them, looking from one to the other.

"Fiyero, we are telling Oz the truth about Elphaba," Hax responded calmly. Fiyero sometimes wondered how Hax and Glinda fell in love, they are two totally different people.

"And," Glinda added, "releasing all the animal rights activist from Southstairs." Fiyero nodded his head and closed the door. He quickly got dressed, kissed Elphaba on her forehead before joining the two out in the hallway. Together they walked out onto the Palace stairs. The large crowd hushed as Glinda approached the microphone. "Fellow Ozians, we are here today to tell you the story of the Witch," the crowd gasped but Glinda didn't stop talking, "This is the truth, as Fiyero and I have lived it. She never fit it. She was never loved. She wasn't like us. She wasn't rich, she wasn't spoiled, she wasn't self absorbed. She is a wonderful person. She means no harm." Glinda stepped back, lending the microphone over to Fiyero.

"She's normal, as close to normal as you can get when you're born green. She's a human. She smells flowers, she loves puppies, she smiles at babies. She is just like you. She's an animal rights activist, so she got called Wicked." Fiyero stepped back, lending the microphone over to Hax.

"What we are trying to say is that Elphaba is not wicked and we ask you not to treat her like she is." The crowd started to murmur as Glinda returned to the microphone.

"Also, as the ruler of Oz, I release all of the animal right activists from the Southstairs as now supporting animal rights is no longer against the law. Now, Mr. Tiggular will answer questions from you." Fiyero returned to the mircophone as some one yelled over the crowd.

"What's on your finger?" Fiyero glanced down at his hand. Sure enough, his wedding ring was on his finger. He rarely wore it and especially didn't where it during public events. He mentally cursed himself before taking a deep breath.

"My wedding ring."

"Who's the lucky lady?" Another person shouted above the crowd. He glanced up at his window and saw Elphaba's brown eyes peering through the blinds. Just the look in her eyes gave him courage to conquer the world.

"It's Elphaba." After the name left his lips, he heard the gasps and whispers. Hax goes up to Fiyero and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That will be all," Hax spoke into the microphone before the trio retreated back inside. Once behind closed doors, Glinda pulled Fiyero into a tight hug.

"You did the right thing," she told him after she pulled out of the hug.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:Yayyyyy REVIEWS! I love you guys...now don't get kidnapped by Nessa again. This chapter is really short, also, I'm think about making Elphaba pregnant...like? don't like? Anyone got any other ideas?**_

"You didn't have to do that," Elphaba whispered as Fiyero closed the door. She was sitting on the window seat, staring out between the blinds. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her head rested on top of them. Fiyero walked over to her and sat down at her feet.

"Do what?" He asked before she moved her head to look at him.

"Tell Oz about us." Fiyero sighed as he took a hold of her hand.

"I wanted to. I want to tell the entire world how much I love you Elphaba Tiggular. I want to tell them that you are my wife and my world. I want to tell them that you mean more to me than life itself and I would do anything to keep you safe. You are my wife and hopefully, one day, to be the mother of my children. I love you so much more than you would never know." Fiyero looked up from their hand to see his wife looking at him, tears running down her cheeks. He slowly wiped away each of them as Elphaba smiled at him. After clearing away all of her tears, he kissed her gently.

Neither of them remembered how they had gotten from the window seat to where they are now, tangled in the sheets, Elphaba's long ebony hair displayed all over Fiyero's chest, but they had gotten there. For once Elphaba felt loved and wanted and cared for. Fiyero was running his hand through her hair as she rested her head over his heart, listening to the steady sound of his heart beat. "I love you, Fae."

"I love you too, Yero."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:Yayyyyy REVIEWS! I love you guys...now don't get kidnapped by Nessa again. I'm writing this outside and it is hot!**_

**_To the Anonymous reviewer, you gave a ton of new ideas _**

Glinda the good sat in her oversized pink chair behind her desk, trying to get anything that resembled work, done, but that wasn't happening. She couldn't help but stare at the picture in the corner of her desk. It was of Fiyero, Elphaba, and Glinda during their time at Shiz, when everything was simple. Her mind couldn't help but wonder to the past four years. Shortly after Elphaba was taking to Southstairs, she had meet Hax, who made her completly forget whatever she had felt for Fiyero for so long. Fiyero had convinced her to hire him back as the Captain of the Gale Force, in doing that, he fully confessed his love her Elphaba to her. Glinda forgave her friend three weeks ago. Using her bubble as the way to get Elphaba out wasn't the plan, but when she saw the condition her friend was in, her ideas went out the window and she brought her back in the bubble she laughed at four years back.

Glinda glanced sideways at the clock before getting up and rushing to Fiyero's room. She knocked on the door what seemed like a thousand times before Fiyero opened it. "Tell Elphie to get ready for her first public appearance," she told before disappearing down the hall. She wound her way through out the Palace, trying to find where her husband had taken shelter. She found him hiding out in his office. "Hax," She whispered as she walked in. Her husband peered up at her as she saw down in one the chairs next to the bookcases.

"You okay Glin?" He asked as he wrote something down on a piece of paperwork.

"I'm fine. Just a little worried," she replied, her eyes glued outside the window. Hax stopped working and looked at his wife.

"About?"

"Elphie." Hax sighed.

"Glin. The people of Oz are stubborn headed nitwits who believe every word they hear. Give them time, they will come to love her."

"Hax, you haven't sent anytime with her."

"I know that Glinda, but I can tell from the stories I hear from you and Fiyero, that she's a good person." Glinda glanced back to her husband before returning her eyes to the window.

"Do you think it's too early to take her outside?"

"No, the sooner you show Oz that she's not harmful, the faster they will learn to love her." Glinda got up and walked over to her husband.

"Thanks, Hax. Get ready, we're going over to Southstairs." She kissed his cheek before disappearing into the hallway, on her way to her room to fix herself for the activist release.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:Yayyyyy REVIEWS! I love you guys. I am leaving for vacation the 5th so I'll try to post as much as I can before then, and my mother is making me be social with people tomorrow. But Happy 4th of July, to all my American readers **_

The four of them stood at the gate of Southstairs, trying to figure out what the people of Oz's reaction to Elphaba. The fact she had to use a pair of crutches to walk didn't seem to help anything. The citizens of the Emerald City started a chant, 'Witches belong in jail'. Elphaba tightened her grip on her husband's hand. In the front row, next to the metal railing that help the citizens back, a little girl held four green roses. Elphaba stepped forward to receive the flowers. As the little girl handed the roses to the green woman, she whispered, "You're really pretty." Elphaba smiled at the small girl before replying to her.

"So are you." The little girl beamed a huge smile at her before she stepped back into place next to her husband. After Glinda told the Ozians how they were going to release the prisoners, the four of them turned to head inside the prison. They headed to the west wing of Southstairs, to the last cell in the corner. Elphaba and Fiyero tagged along behind Glinda and Hax. Glinda had taken the key from the guards and was going to each cell, unlocked the door. Then Hax directed them where to go. Elphaba looked at the ground, her blood speckled the concrete. Fiyero took a hold of her hand and reassured her that she was safe. She gave her husband a slight smile. Then she saw Eayna walking out of her cell. The young woman saw her friend and ran to her. Eayna gave her former cellmate a huge hug. Elphaba hugged her back with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Guess who I saw outside," Elphaba told her friend after they pulled away from the hug.

"Who?"

"Your daughter." Eayna smiled as she looked at Fiyero.

"Yea, go get her," Fiyero told her before the mom of one ran outside. Elphaba smiled at her husband. "How did you that that was Eayna's daughter?"

"Well besides the fact she looks just like her?" Fiyero laughed at his stupidity. Glinda and Hax finished releasing all of the activist and all of them went back to the Palace.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:Yayyyyy REVIEWS! I love you guys. I am leaving for vacation the 5th so I'll try to post as much as I can before then, and my mother is making me be social with people tomorrow. But Happy 4th of July, to all my American readers. This is my attempt at making a chapter over 1000 words. It didn't work...but I'll keep trying**_

_**Haha I LOVE bratty Glinda!**_

Later that night, Elphaba was standing out on the balcony staring up at the stars. Fiyero stood next to her, a comforting arm around her waist, holding her close to him. He placed a random kiss on her exposed neck. Elphaba glanced at him. "What was that for?"

"I can't randomly kiss my wife?"

"Well," Elphaba started, turning around to look at him, leaning up against the emerald railing. "I'm not complaining." Fiyero smiled before kissing her again. After he pulled away, he looked into his wife's chocolate brown eyes.

"Fae, I have a serious question." Elphaba sighed before turning around to look out to the city. She knew him loving her was to good to be true. Fiyero could sense how worried she was. "Fae, I'm not leaving." Elphaba let out her breath that she didn't realize that she was holding, but didn't turn around. "But, do you want to have kids?" She turned around to see his facial expression. He face was serious and his eyes looked into hers and it felt like he was looking into her soul.

"You want kids with me?" Her voice was full of shock. Who wanted to have kids with the green witch?

"Of course I do, Fae. You're my wife, but you didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I do." Fiyero put his hand under chin and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her before she wrapped her arms around his neck and his hand found their rightful place on her back. They fought their way through the door and to the bed.

* * *

Glinda walked into her bedroom that she shared with her husband. He was laying in bed, reading a book. She sat down on her side of the bed and placed something on her side table. She ran her hand through her hair before kissing her husband's cheek. Hax closed his book and looked at her. "Whats going on?" Glinda looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sometime's on your mind, Glin."

"Nothing." Hax gave his wife the 'I see right threw you' look. "Realy!"

"Glinda Marie!"

"Hax! I told you, its nothing."

"Glin, tell me now!" Glinda rolled her eyes at her husband but gave in.

"I'm pregnant."

"Glin, that's amazing!" Glinda rolled her eyes before muttering.

"Sure it is." Hax turned his wife around to look at him.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I guess I was just worried about how you would take it."

"You know that I have always wanted a kid."

"I know, I just don't think I want one." Hax wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"You are going to be an amazing mom."

"Sure." She said as she pulled out of his grasp and pulled the covers over her body. "I'm going to sleep." Hax sighed and just stared at her. She rolled over to look at him. "Will you stop staring at me?"

"Nope."

"UGH! You know I can't sleep with you staring at me."

"Well, I love staring at you."

"Why don't you go on reading your book?"

"Cause watching you sleep is far more interesting."

"Sure it is."

"It is. You surely don't give yourself enough credit."

"I give up." She stated before rolling back over and fell asleep. Hax sighed and turned off his lamp before doing the same.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:Yayyyyy REVIEWS! I love you guys. I am leaving for vacation the 5th so I'll try to post as much as I can before then. This is my attempt at making a chapter over 1000 words. Still didn't work, but longer than the last one. Serious question though, should Elphie and Fiyero have a kid?**_

Nothing remotely close to eventful happened in the following month. Glinda had told her best friend about her pregnancy and the green woman was happy for her best friend, secretly wishing that she too would be having a child. For the past few days, Elphaba did nothing but sit in the Palace library. This was normal for her, but Fiyero was still worried. She was quiet and reserved, like the old Fae was at Shiz. He decided to ask her what was going on.

She sat on her favorite couch, the one right in path of the sunlight. Her feet were curled up under her and she held a book close to her face. Fiyero walked silently into the libabry before sitting down next to her. "Fae?"

"Hmm?" Was her only response before she turned the page.

"Can I talk to you?" Elphaba looked at him before sitting the book on her lap. "Are you okay?"

"Yero, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Ever since Glinda told you that she was pregnant, you've been really distant." Elphaba sighed.

"I know. This past month has been hard, Yero." Fiyero took her green hand inside his larger one as he looked into her eyes.

"Fae, you can talk to me." Elphaba looked into his eyes. She saw that he was desperate to know what was running through her head. Truth be told, she had no idea why she was being this way. "I have an idea."

"Oh great, that means you've been thinking. That's never a good sign," She joked her eyes instantly lighting up.

"Hahaha. I'm serious though." Elphaba chuckled at her husband before she answered.

"What is it?"

"How about you write a book about your life?"

"Yea, right. Who would want to read a book by the former Wicked Witch of the West?" She scoffed at him.

"I'm serious. You should be able to tell your side of the story."

"Yero," She started, her voice held no trace of sarcasm like it did seconds before. She stared deeply into his eyes. "I don't care what the people of Oz think of me. I only care what Glinda and Hax think of me." Fiyero gave her his classic puppy dog eyes before whining.

"What about me?" Elphaba threw her head back in laughter before kissing his little pout.

"You're married to me, but I still care." Fiyero smiled and she turned around to lean into him as she started to read again. They sat like that for hours, Elphaba reading and Fiyero running his hand through her long raven hair.

"Fae?" Fiyero whispered, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Hmm?" She moaned out still reading her book.

"Do you ever regret not having a really wedding?" His question caught her off guard. She sat up, sitting her book down at her feet. She turned to look at him.

"Not really. You know I was never the type for big parties."

"I know, it's just, aren't girls suppose to dream of their wedding since they were little?"

"Yero. I didn't have a mother growing up and I was taught that I didn't deserve love."

"Fae, you definitely deserve love."

"I'm still not so sure about that but, you love me and I can't change that now can I?"

"Nope, plus you love me back." A smile crept across Elphaba lips.

"That is very true," She whispered as she closed the distance between their lips. Fiyero wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of him. Elphaba let out a slight giggle as she ran her hand through his hair. After deepening the kiss, they both pulled away completely breathless. Elphaba's head fell to rest on her husband's chest, listening to the loud sound of his rapid heartbeat, completely forgetting about her book. That's how the two of them slept that night. On the couch, in the middle of the library, one of top of the other.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:Great, where did Nessa put myreviewers? I am on vacation so bare with is my attempt at making a chapter over 1000 words. Still didn't work, but longer than.**_

Elphaba looked at the doctor in shock and disbelief. Yes, she wanted to be a mother, but not with the person had gotten her pregnant. The doctor, who Glinda had called in when Elphaba won't stop throwing up, left, letting Glinda into the room. "what did he say?" Glinda asked as she say down next to her green friend. Elphaba sat on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, staring into space. "Elphie?"

"I'm pregnant," she whispered slowly.

"Elphie! That's wonderful. Do you hear that? Aunt Elphie is having a baby!" The latter part was directed to the small bulge that held her child.

"No it's not." Glinda whipped her head up, her eyes the size of the diamonds in her crown.

"Why not!"

"It's not Fiyero's." Glinda gasped.

"Whose is it?"

"One the Southstairs guards."

"How do you know?"

"The doctor said that I'm two months along and I've only been out for month." Glinda wrapped her arms around her best friend

"Talk to Fiyero, you know he'll understand." Elphaba for out of Glinda's hug before she slung her legs over the bed. She stood up and started her way to her husband's office. She knocked on the door before opening it.

"Fiyero? Can I talk to you?" She asked, peaking her head around the door.

"Of course," he replied, putting his pen down and leaned back in his chair. She walked cautiously into the room before sitting down in the chair across from his desk/

"I'm pregnant," She whispered, staring down at her small green hands.

"Far, that's wonderful!" She could sense how happy he was just in his voice.

"Yero, please don't make this any harder."

"Fae, what's going on?"

"The baby's not yours," she whispered before letting the tears come over her. Fiyero bolted out of his seat and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I'm so sorry," she whispered into his neck.

"Shhh," he whispered to her as he dubbed her back. "Everything is going to be okay."

"you mean," she said, raising her head up. "You're not mad?"

"No, I know you didn't mean for it to happen this way, but all that matter I that I love you and I will love this baby like it's my own." Elphaba beamed a smile at him before lightly kissing him.

"I love you so much." Fiyero smiled.

"I love you too and," he paused and kisses Elphaba'a nonexistent belly, "I love you, little one." She threw her head back in laughter before Fiyero brought his head up to kiss her.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:nessa! Takes for giving them back now stop taking my reviewers! I am on vacation so bare with my updates. My attempt at making a chapter over 1000 words. Still didn't work.**_

_Five months later: (Seven months pregnant)_

Elpaba stood in the bathroom, trying to fix her hair to her liking. Fiyero kept knocking on the door to make sure that she's okay. "Fae! You have been in there for twenty minutes!" Just then the door opened to revile a very pregmany Fae, clad in a long black dress that has a waist band under her breasts, making her bump look bigger than it already was. Sometimes Fiyero and Hax thought that she was carrying twins when they compare her belly to Glinda's. All four of them couldn't decide if Elpaba was normal and Glinda was small or Glinda was normal and Elphaba was big.

"I want to look good when I met your mom," she told him as she turned off the light and stepped out into the hallway. Fiyero wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her as close as possible and leaned down to kiss her.

"You always look good. Plus, this day is about you and Glinda, not what my mom thinks of you."

"I don't even know why she is throwing a baby shower." Fiyerl unwrapped his arms and took a hold of hand. They walked slowly down the hallway, enjoying the peace and quiet. Just then they heard the doorbell ring. Elphaba tightened her grip on Fiyero's hand as they approched the door. Fiyero let go of her hand as they opened the door.

"FI!" The woman screamed, pulling Fiyero into a tight hug. He shuttered at the nickname but huggws her back.

"Momma," he said, stepping out of the hug, "this is my wife, Elphaba. Fae, this is my mom, Makeda." Makeda took a long glance at her daughter-in-law.

"Oh, Fi! She's prettier than you said " She exclaimed before pulling Elphaba into a lung crushing hug. "Also, you can call me Mak." She said after pulling Elphaba out of the hug. Mak was beautiful, she gave Fiyero his strikingly adorable blue eyes and smile. She has light brown hair that hung in riglets, which fell just past her shoulders.

"It's hard to describe the beauty that is Fae." Elphaba felt all the heat in her body go to her cheeks and she wondered if her cheeks were now the darkest shade of green possible. Sensing her state of embressement, Fiyero placed a long loving kiss on her hot cheek.

"Fi! Stop embrassiher the poor girl!" Fiyero just smiled and Elphaba hit him in the chest playfully before taking a sharp breath in and grabbed her side. "Baby kicking?" Elphana nodded. "If it takes after its father, its not going to stop." Fiyero saw the sadness in his wife's eyes and squeezed her hand.

"I'll take you to your room," Elphaba told Mak before they started down the hall. Fiyero signed and walked into the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" Glinda asked as she sat at the table, drinking her tea. Fiyerl slid into the seat across from her.

"Good, mom loves her, but brought up the baby thing."

"Fiyero, Elphie is going to feel guilty as Oz for the rest of her life. It's your job to make sure she knows you love that baby."

"Stupid Southstairs guards!" He screames,picking up a wax orange and throwing it at the wall.

"Hey! Don't take it out on the fruit."

"Glin, it's fake."

"So?" Fiyero rolled his eyes before getting up and piromg a cup of coffee. "Tell your wife the shower starts in two hours." Fiyero gave her a thumbs up as he walked out of the kitchen with his coffee in his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:Nessa! Takes for giving them back now stop taking my reviewers! I am on vacation so bare with my updates**__**. Also, those last two chapters were uploaded via my phone because I am a smarty pants and forgot my laptop charger at home. I'm using my cousins laptop right now, which I can type fast on than my own. This chapter basically wrote itself. I got extremely lost in it and didn't want it to end. Also, I love writing Makeda, for some reason, she's fun! My attempt at making a chapter over 1000 words. It's 985. It counts.**_

Elphaba ran a hand through her endless ebony hair. Her husband is somewhere, probably sitting in his office, mopping about the fact that he wasn't the child's father. She knows it bugs him, but she also know that he will be the greatest father. That is, of course, if her and her baby survive the baby shower. No one she knows, or likes, is here aside from Makeda and Meave, Glinda's mother, who still calls her daughter 'Galinda'. The ballroom of the palace was now full of a ton of people that Elphaba never wanted to see again. All the popular girls from Shiz were gossiping in the corner.

"Who would want to have sex with that thing?" Elphaba overheard Pfannee say.

"I would," Fiyero stated from his perch in the doorway before he walked over and kissed Elphaba. When they pulled apart, both of them had huge smiles on their faces. Pfannee huffed and turned around.

"Fi! You know the rules, no dads at the baby shower!" Make stated as she waved her son out of the room.

"Momma! Chill! I'm going," Fiyero told her before planting a kiss on Elphaba's head and turning towards the door.

"Fiyero, you might want to get that baby tested. Make sure it's yours," Milla told him. Glinda saw the tears instantly filling her best friend's eyes and Fiyero bit down on his bottom lip. Everyone froze, feeling the tension that Milla released in to the room. Elphaba stood up, everyone's eyes following her as she left the room. Glinda followed her, pulling Fiyero with out of the room with her. They saw Elphaba sitting against the wall, her knees as close to her chest as her pregnant stomach would let them.

"I can't do this anymore!" She cried out. Fiyero sat down next to her and pulled his wife onto his lap. Elphaba hid her face into his neck and kept crying. A tear slightly slid down his face, causing the tears in Glinda's eyes to do the same.

"What in Oz happened?" Hax questioned as he approached the trio.

"Milla opened her mouth and told Fiyero to get the kid tested," Glinda told her husband as another tear slid down her cheek.

"Where is she?"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm going to give her a piece of my Ozian mind!"

"Just tell them," Elphaba whispered into Fiyero's neck.

"Are you sure?" Fiyero asked as he kept rubbing her back.

"I just don't care, about anything beside you guys. The people of Oz can think whatever they want to about me and my baby!" With shouting she proceeded to somewhere stand up and walk down the hall. Fiyero stood up and ran after her. He grabbed her hand and turned her around, noticing that she had tears running down her green cheeks. Fiyero raised his freed hand and carefully wiped away the tears.

"Fae," he whispered quietly. "Please stop crying. Neither of us are happy about this but there is nothing we can do about it. I know you love this baby more than you'll admit to and guess what," he paused, placing the hand, that was wiping away her tears, on her belly, "I love that baby too. If you want to hell the whole country about her, go ahead. Because no matter what, Elphaba Tiggular, I love you and I love our child." Elphaba stepping closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You, Fiyero Tiggular, are the most sensitive man I have ever met." With those word, Elphaba closed the gap between their lips.

"Aww," Glinda started, "Hax, aren't they ador..." She paused, looking around for him. "Hax? HAX?" She called out as she approached the doorway of the ballroom. "HAX! What in the Unnamed God's name are you doing?" Hax stood in the middle of the ball room, holding the microphone.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Get over here!" She hissed at him through her teeth. Hax put the mic down and walked carefully over to his wife. "That is for Elphie and Fiyero to do." She whispered at him before going past him and picking up the microphone. "Thank you for coming! My wonderful husband will show you out." She spoke to the crowd, a fake smile plastered on her face, before they filled out the door. After everyone was out, she collapsed on one of the couches. "This was a disaster!" She spoke when she saw Hax appear at the door. He walked over her and sat down next to her. Carefully, he undid all the bobby pins that held her hair up.

"Lin, we all know that the truth was going to come out sooner or later." Glinda sighed as her husband kissed her head. "Everything is going to be okay and in two months, we are going to have two beautiful babies in our home." Glinda smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you, Hax McClayin."

"I love you too, Glinda Upland-McClayin."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:Nessa! Takes for giving them back now stop taking my reviewers! I am on vacation so bare with my updates**__**. Fluffy chapter with baby names. I think that this story has two more chapters after this one**_

_**wowwinxgirlz: Your reviews make me laugh, I have no clue why.**_

_**ComingAndGoingByBubble: Thanks for reviewing**_

The next morning, after all the hype from the baby shower had died down, Fiyero and Elphaba were sitting on their bed.

"How about Jakea?" Fiyero suggested, looking at his wife. They had been talking about baby names for the past two and half hours.

"Yero, I love you, but that is way to close to your mother's name for my liking. Malia?"

"Hmm, I like it but I'm still stuck on Emerald."

"Why? What if she comes out green?"

"Well, what if she's a boy?"

"Then we need to figure out a name for him."

"Oreyif?"

"Yero, I already told you no."

"Why? It's perfect!"

"It's your name backwards."

"So?"

"That means if we have a girl her name would be Abahple."

"Okay, nevermind. Hajeke?"

"Is that for a boy or a girl?"

"You know, I'm not entirely sure." Both Fiyero and Elphaba chuckled.

"Kavien?"

"Nah."

"You are the pickiest person in the entire world!"

"I know, but you love me." Fiyero kissed her.

"Yes, I do. Wait! I got it."

"Oh Oz, what is it now?"

"Keanu."

"Hmm, I like it."

"Me too. Hi Keanu," Fiyero whispered to her stomach.

"Yero, we don't know if it's Keanu or Emerald."

"So you agree on Emerald?"

"Don't get cocky." Fiyero chuckled again.

"Too late."

"Well, then I don't think that Keanu fits." Fiyero picked up a throw pillow and threw it at her. Elphaba laughed and ducked out of the way.

"What was that for?"

"Throw...pillow...get the point." Elphaba stared at him before hitting him with a different pillow. They continued throwing pillows back and forth until they heard Glinda knock on the door and walk in.

"Glin! Have you and Hax decided on a name yet?" Glinda smiled and rubbed her belly.

"Yep, Emiree or Nawyn."

"Nawyn?" Fiyero questioned.

"Nawyn Haxander McClayin."

"Glin, I don't mean to be mean or anything..." Elphaba started before getting cut off.

"I know, it's horrible, but it's after Hax's dad. Besides the point have you two chosen a name for your little trouble maker?"

"Yes, and guess who suggested both of the names?" Fiyero questioned as he leaned against the headboard. Elphaba playfully hit his chest.

"Did I tell you not to be cocky?" Glinda laughed at them.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Keanu or Emerald," Elphie replied to her best friend.

"Emerald Fiyero? Really?"

"I like it, plus it reminds me of her mother."

"Hmm?" Elphaba hummed, bouncing a finger off of her bottom lip. "I wonder why?" Fiyero picked up the pillow next to him and hit his wife with it. With that, their pillow fight started again and Glinda left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:Nessa! Takes for giving them back now stop taking my reviewers! I am on vacation so bare with my updates**__**. BABIES! So, I lied, this is the last chapter. **_

_**wowwinxgirlz: Thanks for your help **_

_Two months later:_

Glinda smiled down at the bundle of pink in her arms. She now a mother to a beautiful baby girl that she named Emiree Maeve McClayin. The ruler of Oz has secertly happy that had she had given birth to a girl, not wanted to name her son after her husband's father. Emiree had her father's olive skin and his dark brown eyes, but her mother's blonde curls. Hax sat next to her, playing with his daughter's small hand with his finger. Emiree smiled up at her parents before closing her eyes.

xxx

Elphaba raised the bundle of pink to her lips and kissed her daughter's green forehand. Emerald Makeda Melene Tiggular looked exactly like her mother, besides her curls and hazel eyes that sparkled up at her parents. Fiyero smiled as he traced small circles on the little girl's cheeks. It was so surrel for them that someone so small could take their life complete.

xxx

_5 years later..._

Five years quickly passed and before the rulers of Oz knew it, there were five children running around the Palace. The Tiggular family added two more children, Adnilag Rose and Keanu Liir, to their family while the McClayin family added a boy,Nawyn Haxander. Emerald and Emiree were so close, you would think that they were twins. Glinda, Hax, Fiyero, and Elphaba knew that their lives were complete with their children and nothing could change that. The one thing that Elphaba taught her children was to not scream. Scream means that you are in fear or in pain, both of which she told her children she would protect them from. She hoped that one day when they were older, why she hadn't screamed when she gave birth. After four years being beaten, she had no reason to scream anymore and hoped to tell her children about those four years, when they were old enough.


End file.
